Night of the galloping dead
by Misterawsome360
Summary: In the magical land of equestria a curse has been put upon the land, and the dead walk again. A brave stallion, his friends and the mane 6 go on a quest for safety in caunterlot city, but In the end he will come face to face with his darkest fears.
1. Prolouge

It was a cloudy day. The sky was gray, and the atmosphere was gloomy. The melancholy silence of the ponies was obvious this wasn't a happy celebration. Running shadow was hiding behind his mom, thunder strike, at the cemetery. Running shadow never was scared of anything.' Except grave yards' he thought. His father , starry sky, was dead. The funeral was for his father. Starry sky was presumably killed during a midair collision and that starry was innocent, they all assumed. What really happened was that starry had been flying at illegal speeds and crashes into a house. He was killed on impact. They found his body in their kitchen. Thinking he would never do anything illegal they assumed the accident was not starry's fault. The funeral crept on, every one who knew starry( the majority of the population, for starry was know by every pony) made speeches to burn into their minds permanently that starry was a good stallion and didn't deserve to die. " I remember the day starry helped me with my papers. He came to my aid when I needed to send important papers to the princess. I was struggling with the documents when he appeared and asked ' those papers are causing you trouble. Can I help you?'. He helped me and others. He shouldn't have gone." The mayor said with tears in her eyes. Thunder strike was then chosen to speak on behalf of her husband. " I remember the day we fell in love. I was soaring at dawn, and he was having trouble with his wings. I flew over and caught him before he fell out of the sky. He looked at me with his blue eyes, and we instantly fell in love." She had stopped there because she was crying. Then they gathered in prayer and wished for starry to be happy where he was. After the funeral ended, shadow and his mother were leaving. " hey shadow!" His friends called. Shadow looked at his mother and she nodded. Shadow then ran over to his friends, sky watcher, golden star and lucky coin. " hey shadow. Sorry about your dad. He was a good stallion. He did many great things for us." Sky watcher said. " shadow?" Golden star asked. " yes" he responded. " I left my back pack on the chairs over their. Can you please get it for me?" She asked. " sure" then shadow was off at a full paced gallop. " Shadow! Watch out! Your galloping right for a-" shadow then felt the solid ground dissapear beneath his feet. He then free galled Down a couple feet before hitting the bottom with a sickening thud. " shadow! Are you alright?" His friends worried. Shadow was in an open grave. Not just any grave, his fathers grave. They already had put the coffin in. Suddenly shadows breathing became quick and sharp. The walls seemed to close in on him, about to crush him. He then heard voices around him. They kept getting louder and louder, their unmistakable Rhythm sounding like a heart beat. Tha-dum tha-dum tha- dum. The air felt as though it was a vacuum. Suddenly shadow felt somthing fall on his back. He turned around quickly to find a rope hanging from the top. He grabbed it and was dragged up. When he got to the surface he was embraced by his mother. " I'm so happy your okay. I can't lose you too." She said. ' never again will I be closed in like that again.' He thought. But little did he know that soon he would be brought to face certain challenges in the near future


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 It was a sunny, radiant day. You could hear the birds singing and the trees swaying. Running shadow was out at the town park, soaring. Lucky coin( another Pegasus) was with him. " hey shadow! Think you can pull off a 360?" Lucky challenged. " you bet" shadow replied. Soon shadow was up high in the air. Then he dove straight Down, and just before hitting the ground, flew up at an angel which caused him to shoot around in a circle." Yeah!" Shadow yelled to the world, as he flew around. As soon as he landed a cyan blue pony approached them. " I see you've been trying some new tricks. Maybe you want to learn some from the best flyer in equestria?" Rainbow dash said, her voice ever so smooth. " sure thing rd. but I bet your 360 ain't as good as mine." Shadow spoke challengingly. " do you want to learn? Take it or leave it." She said not amused by shadows joke. " but i will have to accept you challenge, so..." She then took off and shot up to the sky before flawlessly pulling off the stunt shadow just did. When she landed , shadow and lucky just stared. " does that mean I win? Obviously it does cause I always win." Rd said with a big old grin on her face. For the next hour shadow and lucky learned new stunts from rainbow dash. By the time they were done, shadows mother appeared. " hey thunder! Good kid you got there. Best student I taught." Said rd laying on a cloud. " you taught them? Wow, what do I owe you?" Said shadows mother, already looking into her saddle bags looking for bits. " don't worry, you owe me nothing. Any flyer with as much potential as shadow is on the house." " that is so kind of you. Now shadow and lucky I will have to get you two back home. Thanks again rd!" Thunder said leaving the park with the two Phillies behind her. Little did they know what the next days adventure will hold for them. When shadow got home he quickly started to pass out. Unfortunately ( for shadow) sky watcher came by to his house. " who is it?" His mothers melodious voice sang. " it's me sky." Stated the friend of shadows. As shadow struggled to get out of his bed, he realized why sky was here. He was going with his friends to the local ' cemetery'. Shadow went over to the door to talk to sky. " hey shadow, me and the other fellas want to go grab cup cakes from sugar cube corner. want to come?" " sure sky." shadow awnsered. they then took off to get their confections, and then plan the night. later that night that shadow, lucky and sky watcher entered the main gate into the cemetery. " this is so creepy." Lucky said. " yeah. It's almost scary like nightmare night. Just no night mare moon. " " in fact, I would prefer nightmare moon right now." Shadow spoke. They then walked among the head stones till they reached an ancient tomb. " the unmarked tomb. No pony knows what's buried here. The only sign says that if we open it, a curse will be put on the land." Shadow read. " ha! As if curses were real!" Sky watcher said. " um forgetting something?" Lucky said. " does the names unicorn, alicorn, discord, twilight, rarity and magic ring a bell?" " oh sorry." The 4 young colts and fillies, then lifted the stone lid off the stone box. " wow! That box!" Was all sky watcher could say before a figure teleported behind them. " children? What have you done?" Spoke celestia in a frightened tone. Then a pulsating green light glowed in the middle of the box. It then grew brighter and brighter. Then it rocketed sky ward. Like a fire work it blew up into thousands of tiny fractals of light. They fell then staying their dark green color. Celestia stood with her mouth closed, staring at the lights. " children. We have to get out of here." She said. But they were too late. The lights hit the ground and were absorbed into the ground. Five seconds later, the cemetery started shaking violently. It stopped then. Suddenly, a dark blue , rotting hoof shot out of the ground. Then a purple hoof, followed by other, multicolored hoofs reached out of the dirt. Then they climbed out of the ground. Then another and another. Soon the grave yard was filled with dead corpses in various states of decay. There was an old corpse of a stallion, whose mummified remains showed his dry bones. Another was fairly recent, with her body just starting the decay process. Then there was sound of wood cracking behind the young ponies and celestia. The sound was followed by a low moan that sounded scratchy due to its dry vocal cords. It sat up straight and stared at the living ponies. It then stood up and made its way out of the tomb and towards the scared ponies. All 5of them took defense positions( with celestia and golden star with horns up and the rest with wings out and rocks in hand, ready to dive bomb the zombies) and began to fight. Celestia and golden star shot a good number of the undead with pure magic bolts. The zombies that were hit had a foot long hole where they were hit. The Pegasi dropped rocks on the zombies heads, making a diameter of blood and bits of bones scattered every where. But it was obvious they were out numbered, so they flew back towards town( except golden star. She rode on celestia.) when they got back, celestia warned the villagers. " there Is a mass of the undead that is ready to attack us any second. We need every pony to help defend the town. " celestia spoke. " we have a few ponies to thank for that." She said glaring at the children. " Pegasi attack with rocks and anything else to drop on them. Unicorns, use your magic to incinerate and shoot them. And earth ponies..." She then paused. " you fight with swords and spears and any other way, on the front lines. Don't let them take this town." Every pony either gathered weapons or prepped their magic. Shadow and his friends ran to find shelter, taking a place behind a rock. After an hour the undead showed up. The town gate was closed and was holding them back. But it had its limits. The gate crashed down and the war against the dead had begun. The pegasi( led by rainbow) attacked from the air, dropping bombs that were quickly made and quite ineffective as they only took out 3 zombies per two bombs. Some Pegasi had arrows and fired them down upon the zombies. Soon they ran out of bombs and arrows and had to go down to the ground and pick up any thing heavy to drop on the zombies. But by doing this made them easy targets for the zombies. One pegasaus( whose name was cloud snatcher) was trying to lift a micro wave up, but found it too heavy. Then two of the undead found him, and so they, ever so slowly, marched up to him. When cloud snatcher turned around, the two undead ponies jumped on him. One grabbed his bottom left hoof and the other bit his shoulder and held fast. They began to slowly pull opposite of each other until cloud split In half. After the air attack, the unicorns started shooting the zombies either burning them to a crisp or blowing holes through them. One unicorn was very clever and shot a zombie with a spell that made it explode and the explosion caught 5 other zombies. But even they were replaced by 10 zombies. The unicorns couldn't keep shooting, for some were being worn out by the relentless magic casting. 2 unicorns were shooting outside the town hall when a group of zombies found them and dragged them into the middle of their miniature horde. One of the unicorns committed suicide and blew up the town hall with every thing in it. The unicorns drew back and let the earth ponies fight the war they were already losing. They charged head on into battle some swinging their swords gracefully and proffesionly and others( including a certain pink hyperactive pony) were just swinging around and hitting anything in their path including other live ponies. But the undead horde kept coming, and coming like a multicolored plague. The living ponies retreated. " fall back! Fall back!" Cried a blue and green earth pony before he was pulled under the stampede of hooves. Shadow saw his head, under the zombies hooves, just as a undead hoof landed on the side of his head and crush it. Shadow and his friends turned away from the gory mess of ponyville. As they turned away they were shocked to see another pony with them. The frightened ponies faced each other, calmed down and recognized each other. " rainbow dash?" Lucky exclaimed. " I hid... I mean I flew down here to fight a few of the zombies and stayed here." " you mean you stayed here and watched your friends be slaughtered by the legions of the undead?" Sky watcher said ( he wasn't a big fan of rd) " what more could I do? We were being killed and one of our bravest weather pony's was saying ' hide! Don't fight any more. You won't live! Hide!' Before the zombies ripped his head off. I hid here because this is all every pony for themselves. I wish I could've done more. But..." She then broke into tears. " I couldn't." She was then full on crying. The young ponies stepped back a few feet to let rainbow dash have her emotional cleansing. They looked outside to see a seen of chaos even that greater of discords power. The zombies ran amok in the streets in hordes of zombies that filled up the roads. Some pony lit a house on fire and then it caught on to another house and then another. The smell of the death was strong and over powering, the sound of thousands of dead hooves scraping across the ground flooded the ears and the taste of ashes and rotted air was on the tongue. The seen was purely apocalyptic in every way. The children turned around to the emotional mess of a pony , deciding that talking to rd in this state was better than looking out unto the chaotic world that even discord would be horrified from. " rainbow? You feeling ok?" Lucky spoke. " I'm fine. It's just..." Again she was crying a river. ' there's no point In a conversation with her. ' lucky decided. They then took one last look out the rocks to the town they used to call home. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shadow was racing his friends on the great equestrian field above caunterlot. He was so far in the lead, his friends only feet behind him. Suddenly the track opened up in front of him and as he flew uncontrollably over it, he fell down it. At the bottom, the walls were gray concrete. There were bits of bone fragments scattered through out the room. Then shadow heard a cracking and scraping sound, soon followed by the closing in of the walls. Shadows heart beat fast, the rhythm of his heart beat was a constant th- dum tha- dum tha- dum. Then he awoke in a cave that was all too familiar. Lucky and the others were wide awake and ready for the days adventure. ' not the fun adventures ' rainbow dash reminded herself. For rainbow dash, the night was full of crying and thoughts of the skirmish that rendered ponyville uninhabitable for the living. As far as she knew, it was the zombie Capitol of all equestria. She managed to pull herself together, although it took a couple of hours, and go to sleep. Her sleeping mind was blank, which was unusual for rainbow dash because her dreams were usually filled with the adrenaline of flying. The ponies headed out of the rocks and towards a barren road. Reaching it, they realized that they weren't alone. A few yards away there were two unicorns battling a small horde of zombies. Shadow and rainbow remembered the white unicorn with the beautiful purple mane, whose name was none other than Rarity. The other unicorn was a mint green with white stripes, lyra. " we have to help them." Shadow said. Then before any pony said any thing rainbow dash flew head on into the mess. " rainbow dash?" Rarity said in her proper caunterlot accent. Rainbow flew over head, picked up a good sized rock and flew up over the horde and dropped it. " rarity! The rock! The rock!" Rainbow said as she dropped the miniature boulder. Rarity knew rainbows plan, and shot a bolt of magic into the rock. Suddenly the rock grew bright red and exploded upon hitting the ground. But instead of rock chunks flying out, sparks of fire flew out. But it wasn't any fire, for this was the royal fire. When a spark hit a zombie, the zombie caught fire and kept burning until there was nothing left to burn. After spreading out for a while the fire finally died down and revealed piles of ashes where the undead once stood. " thank you rainbow dash, but I was perfectly enabled to fight on my own." Rarity said not giving in that she and lyra really needed rainbows help( well when there's two ponies against say 56 zombies, then help is definitely recommended) against the undead forces. Lyra realized the fact of the matter. " I for one, say rainbow dash's help was really needed. Thank you, rainbow." She said. " fine, fine. I admit it, rainbow you helped us out a lot today. But I was perfectly accustomed to battling the undead, dear." Rarity said majestically( which to dash, sounded snobby) and she then added" they say it is safer to travel in groups you know. And it seems as though you are already in a group." As she said that she looked at us as though we were the dirty subjects of a selfish queen. But she then spied shadow, and her face went from disgust to a huge smile. " shadow dear! How long has it been since I last saw you?" She said as though she were his aunt. Infact she was aunt, well kinda. But like all his aunts, rarity trotted over to shadow, and embraced him tightly. " Greetings to...y-y-you au-n-t ... Rari-t-t-y. " shadow said, barley able to breath. To shadows friends, how rarity was his aunt made no sense, due to the fact she was a unicorn and that shadow was a pegasus. But to shadow, she was family. Back when shadow was born, his parents needed to hire a person to watch him while they helped spitfire teach the wonder bolts. Twilight was unable to do so and rainbow, fluttershy and pinky were out doing errands in town. Rarity was all that was left. She happily agreed to watch him, and in the few hours he spent with her they had bonded. He accidentally called her aunt rarity, but she didn't mind, in fact she played along with it. Even though shadow knows that she isn't genetically related to her, she was still family to him. Getting back to present time, our group of ponies traveled along the road encountering lone zombies that they eliminated quick. But the real action was all the way in caunterlot. £££££££££££££ " sister? What are we to do with this ' undead' problem? The dead have already taken ponyville, now they are heading up here. What shall we do?" Luna said as she and her sister surveyed the country from a balcony up high in the castle. " Luna, I truthfully have no clue. The two best ideas I have are using the elements or ..." " yes sister?" " I thought maybe we could bring in discord." She said slightly. " discord?" " I know he is not the best choice, but what other choices do we have? We can't just end this, we need some pony powerful enough. " " sister, you know that even though being reformed, discord still is capable of magic that he will use to make this a bigger mess." Luna spoke. Luna never was fond of discord. After his reformation, he caught her reading romance novels and, as a practical joke, showed it ( via a video posted on a building) to all caunterlot. After that Luna couldn't even stand next to him without trying to rip his throat out. Then the door opened. " your highness, your royal party planner, cheese sandwich Is here." Said a royal guard before the tan stallion with a curly brown mane trotted in. " wait, I never was planning a party like that. I meant a party for the different nations. As in saying, not a fun party." Celestia said, annoyed by the appearance. " I am truly sorry to disturb you princess, but I'm not here to plan a party. I am actually a agent for the E.C.I.D or the Equestrian Central Intelligence and Defense. I have been ordered to protect you and princess Luna until the zombie mess is sorted out. Until then are you free of my presence." Cheese sandwich said. The two princesses stared in shock of what they heard. Speaking through thought, Luna started talking to her sister as cheese went over the reason for his presence. ' celestia, I thought there was no such thing as the E.C.I.D.' ' well we couldn't go around telling people about a secret society. That's why it was a secret' ' banished to the moon for a thousand years and you miss everything. Anything else dear sister, you would like to tell me about before I make a fool of myself?' ' stay out of the third floor library and the guard stations.' ' I know where I'm going tonight.' " so I expect that I will not be able to teleport any where I suppose?" Celestia asked breaking up from her mental conversation. " yes, there is a spell on the castle that makes it impossible to leave the castle grounds. " " very we'll then. I will see you in 6 hours. Enjoy your stay at caunterlot castle! Good bye!" Luna said, shoving cheese sandwich through the door, trying to be rid of him. " and good riddance." " Luna!" Celestia said, pointing out Luna's rudeness. They went over to the window to see the citizens build something long and tall on the borders of the city. " what are they building, sister?" Luna asked. " in time it will be finished, and you will have an answer."celestia said, unsure about the massive project on her Capitol. ££££££££££ The three grown mares and fillies settled in the ruins of what once used to be a wind mill. The wind whistled as it blew through the house, making a sound that did not fit in the melancholy silence. The exhausted travelers, relieved of their day, began to prepare for sleep. Shadow was unsure of his sleeping positions, so he walked up to rainbow dash, who seemed to be the leader of the group, and started a conversation with her. " rainbow? I don't know where I will sleep. " he said. " first you need a partner so you can protect each other. " then she turned around and spoke to the group. " any pony want to partner up with shadow?" She said. Then a familiar and obvious caunterlot accent said. " I will be partners with shadow!" Rarity said. " great. Now you two will sleep in the mill room. " rainbow dash said. Later that night in the kitchen, the wooden door was slowly pushed open, making a small creaking sound that was quickly ignored by the temporary residents of the mill. Five figures stepped into the kitchen, and then started looking around the kitchen. Not finding what they wanted, they slowly climbed the stairs to the mill room. Rarity and shadow were sprawled out on the rotting wood floor, fast asleep. Shadow woke up to see the figures moving slowly towards him. He quickly woke up rarity, who cast a light spell that shone on the intruders. " it's the zombies!" Yelled shadow, as he ran to hide in a corner. Rarity, not knowing what to do, charged her horn up and took fire at the zombies. The shot first started out normal, but it then developed into 2 then 4 then 6 and on and on till there were too many to count. The shotgun like bolt of magic hit the zombies sending them all down, with burning holes through them. All the while shadow was watching and thinking' wow. Never mess with aunt rarity.' This was a fun chapter to write, also i liked adding lyra, rarity and cheese sandwich. The story will continue on, with this as the second chapter. Review and enjoy! Also I made a reference to shotguns in the last paragraph, because of it being everyone's weapon of choice for the zombie apocalypse just in case it got confusing in that last paragraph. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The air of caunterlot was filled with the smell of sawdust and sweat. The many civilians, after hearing about the zombies, grabbed what they could and started to build. They used couches, doors and anything that could be used for this project. What it is, is unknown. The caunterlot ponies worked for past week non stop. But the real story takes place down in the route between ponyville and caunterlot, as our protagonists push on.

" where are we going anyway rainbow? We have been walking for a week and have had barley anything to eat." Rarity complained. " we are going to caunterlot. Hope fully the dead haven't reached them yet." Rainbow dash replied. The 8 ponies walked along the dusty road. It was dead silent for what felt like hours. Shadow decided to break the silence. " why caunterlot?" Rainbow stopped and looked back at him with a unknown emotion etched in her face. " why are we going to caunterlot? I'll tell you why. Ponyville, your home, my home, has been destroyed and taken by zomponies. We're going, cause its all we have left." Rainbow dash said, a certain strictness in her voice. " all that's left? What about cloudsdale? Also we left our families coming with you. We can thank you for that!" Shadow said, outraged at rainbow. Inside He knew she had not said or done anything wrong. " shadow calm down." Lucky said. Shadow turned around, and in a fit of anger, punched his best friend square in the jaw. The survivors all stopped what ever they were doing and looked at the two colts. Shadow had seen what he had done and decided to run over to his fallen Comrade. " I'm sorry lucky. I didn't mean two." Shadow said. But lucky wasn't in the mood for appologies. He got up and turned around as if he was walking away, but instead he kicked shadow in the stomach with all his force. Shadow thought he deserved every minute of pain shooting rapidly through his injured body.

Even though rarity and lyra helped shadow to his feet and healed any broken ribs, he was decided to be excommunicated from socializing with the group. No wanted to anger or hurt the young Pegasus. But golden coin was determined to reconnect him with the group. " hey shadow." She said waking over to his position right behind the group. Shadow simply nodded in return. " listen, lucky was acting in self defense and would never have the stomach to do that, especially to you. He's your best friend." She spoke again trying to make him talk to her. Unknown to them both, they had a crush on each other. Shadow often thought of her golden mane and pure brass colored coat And the gold coin marked on her flank. And she thought of his voice and his eyes. ' beautiful eyes. Such pretty eyes. '

" He is not my friend." Shadow spoke. " not any more." Golden coin was shocked by shadows attitude. Shadow and lucky were the best of friends. They went together everywhere, they payed for each other when one of them couldn't and they talked so much about everything and anything. She could still remember the day shadow had gotten in trouble at school and was ordered to clean the town square of any trash. When lucky had seen this one man army try to attack the trash that littered the streets( to no avail) he joined his friend in the war against the trash. ' such good times.' Golden coin thought.

It was midday by the time the survivors found it. Earlier, they found the railroad tracks leading up to caunterlot and decided to follow them. Then they found the train. " it dosent look damaged or broken in any way. Just abandoned. " lyra said after looking through the train. " is there still coal and water?" Rainbow said. " yes. Plenty to get us where we need to. There's just one problem." Lyra responded. " and that would be?" Rarity asked. " none of us know how to operate a train."

The night on the train was relatively warm and comfortable compared to the past week. Shadow was awake and was leaning on the wall of the front car with rarity( who was asleep). He was thinking of the whole weeks events that just changed his life. The night in the cemetery, the night in the cave, all the gore he had witnessed. He still thought about that one earth pony whose head was crushed by a horde of zombies. The thought alone was sickening. Just then rainbow dash entered the car. She was being careful not to wake rarity( havering learned the consequences before) and was headed straight for shadow. " hey shadow." She said quietly, in a bland tone. Shadow just nodded. " can we talk up in the engine compartment?" She said. " sure"

When the two reached the front of the train, rainbow turned around to face shadow. " I just want to say that you can't keep yourself disconnected like that. You may have hurt lucky but none of us were in our right mind. We were losing our marbles." Shadow nodded. " and the reason we can't go to cloudsdale is because of the ponies like rarity, lyra and golden. They can't live there. Do you really want to leave them behind?" Shadow nodded again. Rainbow decided that they ( she) had talked enough. She decided to lean when she acidently pulled Down a lever. The familiar sound of the pistons moving up and down scared rainbow and shadow. The ground beneath them started to shakes and then lurch forward as it moved. A non pony scream came from one of the cars. " rarity's awake I hear. You should just sleep here. We will be at caunterlot in the morning." Rainbow said as she passed out on shadow. As the train moves on we continue our story with the princesses.

Luna walked briskly up to a small wooden door. She pointed her horn slightly at it and tried to open it, but the door did exactly the opposite. Groaning Luna used her magic to try to unlock the door to no avail. " these darn E.C.I.D ponies,They sealed them all." She said under her breath. As she headed for her own room she ran into her sister who happened to be reading a book. " really sister? A book at this time?" Luna said. Celestia looked at her sister then to her book, then said" doors won't open?" Luna had not been expecting this type of question. " no th sealed them all. You know I'm sick of them. What right do they have over us?" Celestia responded calmly but with the truth hanging in her words. " you don't under stand. They have power over us, over the whole land of equestria. They have murdered ponies in the past that they thought posed a threat, and made it seem like an accident. But i know it was them. Pure Magic dosent leave a three inch hole in your head. People say I'm the Tyrant. But really they are. Unfortunately there's nothing to do about them except do what they ask." Luna took all this in. Realizing the complicated process of th was too confusing. Luna decided to say good night to her sister, forget about the talk and wait for tomorrow. But in Luna's eyes, she rather hoping there would be a tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" a wall?" Celestia spoke that morning. She was staring out the window, down on her citizens project. " they even are putting up defenses. " Luna rushed over to the window to observe the scene. " oh my..." She already could see the metal wall being over taken by zombies in her mind. " i hope it works. " celestia looked out over the wall to see a distant object coming closer by the second. " is that the train?"

Shadow sat at the back of the train, watching the landscape move. Rarity was observing his quiet behavior. He would normally be smiling on the train, but the sight of death erased that. The scenery was covered in half eaten bodies. Some had huge bites taken from them, while others were picked clean to the bone. One particular bodie was slashed open on his under side with his intestines hanging out. What could make this even worse? The bodies were moving. The ones that were still left with ( if you could call it a body) most of their bodies still intact. They all were headed for caunterlot. Rarity decided to break shadows view from the zombies. " shadow? Remember the time you flew onto my roof? And we had to get rainbow to retrieve you because you couldn't get down?" Shadow let out a small giggle then looked out over the apocalyptic world. ' no use talking to him.' She thought. She turned her attention to her own thoughts. She thought of her store' probably a pile of rubble by now.' All the clothes she had made and that were hanging up on a rack that had been burned. Her store was the first thing to be caught fire by a few insane colts. She had run off and met lyra at the hospital where they spent the night. How the doctors barricaded them selves in a room, only to find out that they were trapped in the morgue. When lyra and rarity found them( or what was left of them) was not pretty. They. Quickly ran out of the hospital in the morning and found a road in which they met up with the children and rainbow dash. And then everything leading up to this. Just then lyra burst into the car with her hooves around a lyre she had found on the train. " look what I found!" She exclaimed grinning. Rarity and shadow looked at it in awe At the brass string instrument. Lyra sat down on one of the chairs( a way of sitting that astounded shadow ) and started playing a calm piece of music. Shadow and the. Mares enjoyed the beautiful music being played for them. Soon there was a commotion being made up in the next train car. Fearing more zombies, the ponies charged into the cabin, only to find rainbow dash and lucky fighting over a book that was in both their mouths. " ihhs mah bhhk. Ih fhun iht firs." Lucky was saying with the book in his mouth. " NHh Ihts mah bhhk!" Rainbow spluttered through the book. Rarity focused her magic on the book and pulled it out of their teeth. Shadow saw the book was the most recent daring do book( rainbow and lucky's favorite series). " really, you two should be ashamed of yourselves. Fighting over a book?" With that she tossed the book out side the train. The two, previously dueling Pegasi galloped over to the window literally crying. " oh by celestia's mane, you can get another book! After the apocolypse." Rarity reassured . The two ponies growled at each other before going their separate ways.

The train lagged on until they arrived at a familiar gate. " nopony is allowed through here. Turn back now!" A gaurd shouted at the top of the gigantic metal wall made from trash and furniture. " still considering cloudsdale?" Asked a shocked lucky to a even more shocked rainbow dash. Sky watcher then spoke up to the guard. " excuse us, but we need to get in. Ponyville is destroyed by the zomponies. Please." He spoke with adult words. " are you back talking me, boy? " the intimidating guard said. Sky backed down. " is there really nothing else we could do to get in?" Rarity asked rainbow. After a moments hesitation she replied." No. We don't have any more options. I'm sorry every pony." She looked down at the floor of the train. That moment every thing erupted into chaos. " zombies over the hill!" A guard further along the wall shouted. The guard in front of the train galloped over to the others. They grabbed spears from a barrack. They took defense positions before the most strangest machine was uncovered. It was a giant fan on the top of the wall. ' a fan? What's it supposed to do? Blow the zombies away?' Rainbow dash thought. Her face went from confusion to shock as it actually did blow away the zombies. The majority of the horde were blown away while the stragglers were speared accurately through their decomposing bodies. There was unicorns on the wall opposite side of the fan as the train, and were shooting zombies from afar. Pegasaus's didn't fly in fear of being blown away with the zombies and landing right next to them. But one unfortunate unicorn was trotting too close to the back of the fan and was sucked into the blades. He didn't even get the chance to scream before he was pulled in. All the came out was a fine red mist that blew with the zombies before a loud crack was heard from the fan. One of the unicorns bones was jamming the blades. The guards fled out of the wall to meet the approaching army of undead legions. The ponies on the train, frightened and disturbed by all the 20 minute defense disaster, decided they couldn't stay out side the wall. " hold on folks! We will be making a short trip into caunterlot." Rainbow said as she backed up the train a good distance away from the wall, before sending the train full speed into the gates. They crashed through the gates. And into the city. " that's why Im not a train engineer. " rarity said, after vomiting outside one of the windows. After sealing the back doors so no zombies could get through, the ponies climbed out of the train and ran into the city.

Luna and celestia were watching the other ECID agents run to defend the castle from zombies. " it's sad how many ponies have died. Look at the thousands of dead that originaly were buried." Luna said. " we can't burn the bodies like we used to. The diseased ones especially. " Celebes remarked, her attitude very grim. They both heard a knock on the door followed by the entrance cheese sandwich. " greetings princesses." He spoke in a pleasant voice to mask the horror filled words that were to come next. " we have been creating new technology to fight the zombies. After ... The incident, we made a hoof held weapon that will take down the zombies. Well actully you hold it with your teeth but the bigger ones can be held and used with a hoof. Anyways we made a weapon that we call the fire arm. It uses magical powder to propel a shaped piece of metal at great speeds. It basically gives pegasaus and earth ponies the power to shoot the zombies. I'm here to demonstrate one to you both." He then pulled a long sideways l form with a wooden handle with a hollow metal tube from his saddle bag with his teeth. He took aim, pointing the end of the tube at a banana on a table and in a flash the banana exploded, covering everything a foot with in its original position. The princesses were simply horrified by the effect of this fire arm. After cheese sandwich put the weapon away, celestia said" suppose one of those was used on us. Ponies have tried using swords to kill us but that was ineffective. But if they got ahold of one of these..." She looked at where the banana was before it was shot. " then you better have us watch you back. " cheese said back in a grave voice. " there is bigger ones being produced that can shoot a caliber the size of a tooth. Ones that can accurately hit a target from half a mile away. Ones that can blow up the building your hiding in with you as we'll. this is a new age, I suggest watching your back." Cheese said before disappearing out the door.

Almost finished. Just two more chapters and I'm done. I am writing more stories that I hope you all will enjoy.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The caunterlot ponies ran about screaming their heads off when the wall was torn open. The train had somehow arrived in the station. Running shadow, golden star, lucky coin, sky watcher, rarity, lyra and rainbow dash leapt out of the train and ran full pace to the nearest building. It was a home built with beautiful architecture that was hoof crafted. Thankfully the family had fled leaving their abandoned home. " all right, we rest here for tonight. " rainbow dash said. They found places to sleep and then regrouped in the living room. " mother of celestia! The name of equestria are they doing?" Rarity was staring out a window onto what was surely allot of death. The caunterlot ponies ran around in circles( quiet literally for some) screaming. They had a good reason too. The wall was making noises that sounded like metal being torn. Then a hole started to build on the inside of the wall as the undead burrowed through it. Soon the zombies broke through the wall and rushed into the city. Ponies screamed louder as zombies hunted them down, and killed them. To the young ponies it was far more graphic than ponyville. Several ponies were pounced upon and in several seconds were lying dead, their organs hanging out half eaten. One pegasaus was armed with a bomb that he was ready to set off at any moment. When a crowd of zombies surrounded him, he activated it, blowing up him with the majority of zombies. The ponies at the window backed up when a severed foreleg hit

it. Another two ponies was slashing at the zombies( to no avail) and accidently decapitated his partner. Once he lost his focus on the zombies, they attacked him, covering him. The only sign that he was not yet dead, was the non pony screams he emitted. The screams caused the fur on shadows coat to stand up while he shivered. The rest of the scene of caunterlot is too graphic to explain.

Rarity was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth, eyes wide open. " it's a massacre out there. " rainbow said returning from the kitchen. " the living ponies are running into the abandoned mines on the side of the mountain." She received silence and shocked faces.

The caunterlot ponies filed into the abandoned mines outside the city. " we can't fit anymore. Close the gate." Said a pony. " no! Don't leave us out here! Please we beg you!" The ponies outside the gate yelled. They went quiet when the cast iron door shut closed. ' finally were safe!' One mare thought. But she was very wrong. In revenge for not being allowed in, the outside ponies sealed all entrances and exits to the mine. The ponies inside the tunnels barley moved when they heard a low moan come from the darkness behind them. They had all forgotten that 5,000 pony miners died and were buried in the mines. They screamed and banged on the gate, begging for it to be opened. But the ponies on the outside already left, ready to survive the apocalypse. Nopony heard the trapped ponies screams.

Princess celestia gazed out onto a field of grass that was seemingly untouched by any ponies hooves. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard, as th tested their fire arms. The agents shot at targets that were disturbingly shaped like an alicorn. The image of a chunk of metal, the size of a pebble, blasting right through her head was branded into celestia's mind. Luna walked into the room and stared at the field of training agents. ' this is a new century'. Luna thought.

Running shadow was asleep when rainbow dash crept into the room he was in. She carefully stepped over to a drawer and pulled out a book. Before she could get out the door, a light blue magic field appeared around the book. Rainbow stared in wonder as rarity telepathically threw the book out onto the streets below. All the while rarity was smiling to herself as she laid down.

" rainbow, darling. What have you not learned from me. I said after the apocalypse." Rarity said with a smile that showed amusement , yet it was serious. " rarity, Both me and you know that it would take a miracle to end this mess." The cyan blue pegasaus responded. " but if we meet up with twilight, pinkie pie and applejack and fluttershy, we can use the elements to end this." The unicorn spoke, false hope in her words. A hope that had a low chance of being fulfilled. " even the elements can't stop this. Look, were not going to make it through this, so..." Rainbow dash stopped talking to pull out a golden medallion with a cloud that had a bolt of lightning under it, from her saddle bags. " i got it after completing my sonic rain boom the first time. I want you to have it, to settle our differences." Then rarity looked at the medal and started to reach for it, but instead, drew back and said " no. You earned it."

" fine " rainbow said disappointed." You don't have to take it" rarity changed her tone then. " well, good night rainbow dash. Sleep good." She said quickly, but not enthusiastically. " good night." Rainbow dash replied before laying down right next to shadow. " shadow, don't be angry at us. Your not the only one going insane. " she said before falling into sleep. For the first night in almost a week, she dreamed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Princess celestia watched her sister. " Luna, I can't help but feel that the world as we know it is collapsing under our feet." She said In a melancholy tone. Luna responded quicly and aggressively. " it is th D! They make ' fire arms ' to save us all. But sooner or later they will be pointing them at our own citizens. And they have kept us from helping our citizens, Locking us up in this tower. " Luna was in a state of rage, Her anger centered at th D. They are destroying their ways of life, or as far as Luna believed, creating new and vile ones. She trotted over to a window to stare down at what she thought was a field of th agents, shooting their firearms. She was only half correct. The window in front of her exploded into millions of glass fragments, covering her in broken glass. A stray caliber had hit the window. ' but how could this happen' Luna thought. ' they had a Sheild around us.' She said before blacking out. The scene out side was not what Luna expected. The zombies were converging on the castle. ' save us all' thought celestia. ' this is the end. Maybe not the the end of the world, but the end of something. Our Life will never be the same.'

The 7 ponies were wide awake that morning. They gathered what supplies they could and were ready to head out. But, caunterlot was overflowing with the walking dead. Thousands of undead ponies slowly shuffled through the street, their hooves scuffing the ground. On the ground was a layer or two of severed body parts. Hooves and fore legs lay under foot along with bones and maggot riddled organs. Ponyville was gory but compared to this, caunterlot was a blood bath. Thousands of the dead were moving In the streets of a once lively city.

The ponies plan was to travel to the castle where rainbow dash and rarity hoped to meet up with the rest of their friends in order to use the elements of harmony against the oncoming hordes of zombies. All they needed was a way to get outside. The mass of zombies filled caunterlot with 3 times more than what it was originally supposed to contain. Their best idea was to fly and carry the ones who couldn't fly. And they were about to take off now. They had accessed the roof where they were getting ready to take off. Rainbow dash seemed unusually quiet. Rarity walked over to rainbow. " darling, I know why you are so sad. We all did things that we regret. " the white unicorn said. The cyan blue mare looked down and said. " I was a coward. When pony ville was attacked by zombies, I got scared and abandoned my team, running with my tail between my legs. My whole team died because my lack of courage. They did nothing wrong. They did anything but wrong." She started crying. Before she could say anymore, rarity embraced her, and held her tight, not romantically, more friendly but not to the point that would arouse the young pegasaus. It was a friend hug, to cheer rainbow up and bring her back to the present. The rest of the team noticed and walked over to the two mares, and engaged in the hug. Again it was a friendly hug and not romantic( although a certain pegasaus, with a coin as a cutie mark, was some what aroused embracing rainbow dash.)

They then grabbed their stuff, and with rainbow dash( now rejuvenated and ready for a fight, ready to win) lead them off towards the castle. " and we are under way!" Yelled shadow. For him, he was inspired. ' maybe that's what my talent is, cheering people up.' He thought. But when he looked at his still blank flank, he grew disappointed. He then smiled and laughed a little. 'Some day i will get mine.'

Celestia was finally allowed out of her room to visit her sister, who was still knocked out by the extreme blood loss she suffered when she was hit. When celestia entered the medical bed, she saw her sister, Luna's eyes closed looking as if she was asleep, on a bed with an IV in her foreleg. Next to her bed stood 4 of the mane 6. Twilight, apple jack, pinkie pie and fluttershy stood next to Luna's bed. " princess." Twilight said noticing celestia. " it is all ok twilight. The doctors said that Luna only suffered minor wounds. But she almost lost a gallon of blood. " celestia spoke grimly. " I see." Twilight responded, trying to get a conversation with her mentor that was away from the zombies or Luna's accident. " celestia, why haven't we been able to contact you the past week. The guards wouldn't even let us 10 feet from the castle. " twilight said. " my student, it is much too hard to explain right now. There have been some safety aplied to the castle and it is hard to talk to the outside world. " celestia said, barley telling the whole truth. " this is not the place to talk. We should go to the throne room, then we can discuss the ' zombie problem." The princess said again. The elements nodded and followed the alicorn out of the room. But just before they all left, fluttershy noticed a strange wound. That wound happened to be a 5 inch hole that cut cleanly through Luna's shoulder. The elements have not been told about the fire arms or the stray caliber, they were just told Luna accidently fell through a window but celestia had caught her. Fluttershy knew then, that they were all lies. Some thing more precise happened. She knew then that there was a conspiracy behind all this. For all she knew, all equestrian government had turned against them.

The 7 survivors were on their way to the royal caunterlot castle. They took no extra time to reach the front gates. There was just one small problem: the gate was locked. Now the Pegasi in the group were tiered and didn't want to use the extra energy. " how do we get past the wall?" Lyra commented. Rainbow, panting, replied" I don't ... Know. Maybe... We ... Can climb. But first... Can we have a rest?" Lyra smiled and said" you know what? I think we should find another way in. There has to be an opening somewhere." And so it was decided that they would look for a hole in the wall. Half way around, rainbow looked up, and instantly her smile faded to an expression of utter horror. " oh no. No, no, this can't be happening." She said as her eyes laid upon the dark clouds floating up towards a pristine white cloud city. That city happened to be cloudsdale. And as the black hazes drifted towards it, the sudden realization shocked the seven ponies. " they learned to fly." Sky watcher said as the pegasaus zombies flew up towards cloudsdale. " I need to save them. But you guys?" Rainbow said , realizing what she must do. Rarity also realizing this spoke " rainbow dash, you know what you need to do. That is your home, and we can't blame you for your loyalty to your home." Rainbow dash shook her head. " what about my loyalty to my friends?"

" rainbow, that is your home. I give you permission to defend you're home, to put your loyalty to thousands of innocents before us. We will be fine anyways. "

Rarity continued. Rainbow dash looked at the ground and sighed. She knew that her home town need to be saved or else it could end up like ponieville or caunterlot. But then she thought about her friends. ' I know my friends want me to make the best decision. But I don't want to put my loyalty behind my home. ' rainbow thought. She then came to a decision as she ground her teeth then closed her eyes. She then took off for cloudsdale. " that's my rainbow dash!" Rarity yelled. The group then continued on to find a way into the castle.

Rainbow dash flew towards her home almost at the speed of light. She thought about her decision and her friends the whole way there. ' they wanted you to do what was right.'

As soon as she reached the city In the clouds, she was frightened by the sight. ' just like ponyville.' Rainbow thought. The ponies In cloudsdale were running screaming away from the undead. The living were getting brutally murdered by the dead. Some were getting eaten alive right in front of rainbows eyes. What was she supposed to do? ' I would have to take them all out at once. But how?' She then smiled as she had an idea. She would have to get real high in the air to do this and the results might destroy a good portion of cloudsdale but it would assuredly get rid of the zombies. ' yes, this will work.' Rainbow thought as she prepared to do the most awesome trick she's ever done.

The six ponies burst through the doors to the guards barracks. Once in, they browsed for weapons they could use. Rarity found a spear while lucky found a sword. Lyra, golden star and sky watcher found battle axes. As they all got used to the feeling of the weapons, shadow looked at a torch. This one looked like any other torches with a fire blazing in it. But shadow could see the gears behind it, that went into the wall. Shadow then grabbed it and pulled. A door opened next to him. In the hole in the wall, shadow discovered the weird devices in it. They looked like big hollow metal tubes attached to a L shaped piece of wood. And In the vertice there was a metal finger that stuck out. Under that metal finger was a metal bar shaped like a sideways 6. Shadow picked one up and studied it. He then pulled down on the 6 and discovered that it went down. Then, after pulling up again, he heard the metal finger click. He put his hoof in front of the finger and accidentally pushed it back. A loud crack was heard that sounded like a miniature sonic rain boom. Five inches from raritys head was a 2 inch hole. All the ponies looked at shadow, then to the thing in his hooves. " I think we should go now." Shadow said, embarrassed. They made their way out of the barracks and started going up to the throne room.


End file.
